Until Dawn: Horror House
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: The survivors of the Mt. Washington incident have moved on with their lives, and started families of their own. But soon, their kids have their own moment of fear, as they get trapped in an abandoned house, and have to wait...Until Dawn...to get rescued.
1. Prologue

**_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_**

It was definitely a rough day for Police Officer Mike Munroe. He had been single for a while, and his work was getting the best of him.

After the incident on Mt. Washington, Mike and Jessica Scott had broken up for reasons, one being they needed space and time to heal from the tragic event. But he kept the feeling of joy when he found a new piece of evidence linking to his old friends, and a girl he once found cute, disappearance. He was still upset that they were gone, but he liked solving the mystery.

It was troubling to say the least, finding out that Hannah Washington didn't die in a deadly fall, but was slowly becoming a Wendigo, a flesh eating monster that had almost killed him and his friends. Well, they managed to get Josh.

As Mike sat on the couch, growing more and more tired as he watched TV, he was thinking back to a previous relationship. He hadn't seen her in 9 months, and he was starting to get worried about her. He took a swig of his beer as he thought of that night with her, with the TV blaring in his ears.

"Maybe it was too soon for her." He began to say to himself. "I mean...I didn't even get her last name." Just as he said this, there was a knock at the front door. He set down his beer on the coffee table, before heading towards the front door. The doorbell rang now as he called that he was on his way.

As he approached it, he heard feet scurrying away from his place as he opened it up, not seeing anyone there. He looked around, before hearing a coo below him. He looked down, seeing a little basket with a pale pink blanket inside it...and a small baby under the fuzzy item.

Mike was surprised as he bent down to the little bundle, before he carefully picked her up in his arms. He noticed a small folded piece of paper at the bottom of the basket, making him pick it up and read it to himself.

'Mike,

I know it's been 9 months since we last spoke. But I had a secret I was too afraid to tell you. So I kept it hidden, and waited for her to be born. Now here she is. I didn't name her yet, I'll let you do that. I know you had a name in mind if you ever had a girl someday. So now is your chance.

I know you said I could always have given up any child I'd have for adoption. But I couldn't just take her away from you. I know you will protect her like a father can.

I'm sorry I can't be apart of her life. Something actually came up to where I am unable to take care of her, or see her. So please...keep her safe.

Goodbye,

Lucine Swallow'

Mike re-read the note before noticing an obituary at the bottom of the basket as well, showing a picture of Lucine Swallow, with ber birthdate, and death date underneath it.

"I don't..." He began before he read the obit a little more. It said that Lucine died after she gave birth to her unnamed daughter on April 25. "...oh Lucine." He said with a sigh before the baby girl in his arms cooed again, making him look at her and smile.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Daddy's got you." He said as he stood up from the place he had kneeled down at. He looked up at the stars in the night sky, making the navy canvas sparkle even more, as what he was naming the little girl came into his head.

"Tomorrow we go to the hospital and get your birth certifcate fixed up." He said as he looked back at his baby girl. "What do you say...Hannah?"


	2. ONE

**_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing._**

 **x** **16 years** **laterx**

The school bell rang throughout the halls of the high school, cueing all the kids there that it was time to go. Everyone cheered as they all walked down the halls, some wearing their Halloween costumes, some hurrying up so they could get theirs on at home.

"Halloween! Finally!" A young blond haired girl yelled as she walked down the halls with one of her friends.

"Someone's excited." A brown skinned boy said back as he stopped at his locker with the girl.

"Wouldn't you be?!" The girl said, as she messed her hair a bit. This girl, was Lizzie Scott, the most beautiful and popular girl at the school, with her twin brother Tyler by her side. But she wasn't just a pretty girl. Her mother was Jessica, one of the survivors from Mt. Washington.

The brown skined boy, was Zac Walker, the school's star basketball player, and the son of Matt.

"I don't know." Zac said as he put his bag in his locker. "I probably would be if my birthday was Halloween."

"Like mine!" Lizzie yelled, as her brother's presence became known.

"And mine!" He yelled smiling.

"Hey Ty!" Zac said as he closed his locker.

"Hey." Tyler said back as another blond chick walked up with a smile, and was dressed up like a bumble bee, with a ginger haired girl by her side, wearing a witch's hat.

The other blond was Sarah Mills, a pretty girl with brains, and a motherly trait. She was also the daughter of Sam.

As for the girl by her side, she was Aurora Hartley, Aura for short. She was a smart girl who liked being modest when it came to clothing...unlike Lizzie. She was also the daughter of, not just one, but two sirvivors from Mt. Washington. Her parents were Chris and Ashley.

"Hey Sarah! Aurora!" Zac said before looking around. "Where's Eric?"

"Oh, he's spending some time with...someone." Sarah said smirking.

"I think I know." Lizzie said. "I wish they would just get on with it already!"

"Well, you know who her father is! Having a detective for a dad is not an easy life for a kid." Tyler said.

"How would you know?! Your dad left before you guys were born!" Aurora yelled with a giggle, making everyone, including the Scott twins, to giggle and chuckle as well.

Lizzie and Tyler didn't really care if their father was around. From what their mom told them, he was an ass hat. So, it was okay with them that he missed their lives.

"Where is Eric hanging out with her?" Zac asked after the the giggles subsided.

"The music room." Aurora answered.

 **~The Music Room~**

A young black haired girl was playing the ivory keys of the piano, as the black haired boy, known as Eric, was watching.

Eric Miller was a smart man. He got straight A's in all his classes, including Choir/music theory. Where as, his friend beside him was struggling a bit in Math. So he came up with combining music and math together. Since they were a bit the same. Also, Eric was the son of Emily. And unlike his mom, he was nicer...not a jerk.

"I see music is your strong suit!" Eric said laughing, as the girl next to him stopped and giggled.

"Yea. I don't know why, but music just speaks to me." She said smiling.

"Same. So, I don't get how math is getting you confused." The girl just shrugged as they laughed again.

This girl wore black rimmed eye glasses, and had light brown eyes. They were so light that they almost looked orange. And her skin was a milky white, with some color. Her black hair, cascaded down her back and over her shoulders, in pretty little curls. She was a vision, just like the mother she never knew. This...was Hannah Munroe, daughter of Mike.

"Certain equations I have a handle on, but others I don't. It's weird." Hannah said in reply before the last bell rang and her phone dinged.

She grabbed her iPhone 5 out of her bag and looked at the text. It was from Sarah.

TEXT: Han, your dad is here to pick you up.

"Damn it. He wasn't supposed to be here this early." She said as she texted Sarah back quickly and gathered her things. "I'm sorry."

"No its fine. I'll see you at Lizzie and Tyler's 'Halloween Birthday Bash', okay?" Eric said, quoting what the invite had said, and making Hannah laugh.

"We'll see. I don't know if my father will let me go." She said as she put her bag on her shoulder, before starting for the door, and having her wave goodbye.

Eric waved too as she left his sight, making him sigh. It felt like forever ago that he met her, and immediately, he felt sparks. They were in the 6th grade at the local middle school when they met in Choir. They became instand best friends, thus then he entered her group of friends, finding out they were the offsprings of the other Mt. Washington survivors.

He grinned at that memory before going into his bag, and pulling out a white eye mask, with gold trimming the outline, and the eyeholes. He knew this was a masquerade party he was going to. So now was his chance to tell Hannah his feelings, with her not knowing it was him.

 **~Hannah's house~**

Hannah was in her room, looking through her costume box, trying to find the right costume. She already had her mask made, and it was sitting on her desk, waiting for her to wear it that night.

"Let's see, I could be a zombie slayer." She began before looking at her sparkly white mask, with silver accents and gems. "Or not." She added as she kept digging through the box of costumes.

Mike had walked up to her door, with a cup of hot coco in his hands, warming him up from the cool Autumn day. He was watching as his daughter looked for a good costume to wear tonight.

"Maybe Ladybug?" Hannah asked herself as she pulled out the Ladybug costume she had. "No, won't match the mask." She threw it back in the box, and contiued to look.

"Need help?" He asked, grabbing Hannah's attention.

"I don't know what I should be this year." She said, before looking back at her mask.

"Why not a princess? You're pretty enough to be one." Mike said, making Hannah giggle.

"Thanks dad, but I was that last year. And the year before that, I was a rock star." Hannah said smiling.

Mike thought for a moment, before noticing her _Phantom of the Opera_ poster hanging above her teal sheeted bed. "Why not Christine Daaé? You have the voice to be her." He said, making Hannah's smile fade. As much as she liked that musical, she didn't feel like she fit the part of Christine Daaé.

"As much as that idea strikes me, I can't. Lizzie said to wear something comfortable." Hannah stated as she noticed some shimmering cloth at the bottom of the box. She moved the other costumes and grabbed the fabric, before pulling it out carefully.

It was a dress, made out of silver and white material. The thick straps were hanging over her hands as she held it up to the light, seeing it sparkle as the lamps made it shine. And a waistband was sewn on, indicating where the middle of the dress was.

"Where'd you get that dress?" Mike asked, curious to the item in his daughter's hands.

"I, uh, made this actually." Hannah answered as she set the box aside and ran into her bathroom quickly to try it on.

"How did you make that?!" Mike asked through the door.

"Very carefully!" Hannah yelled back with a giggle, and making Mike roll his eyes.

That was when Hannah walked out, wearing the dress. It was a bit low cut, but it didnt reveal much. Just a small bit of cleavage, and the straps had fallen off her shoulders a bit, but was stuck in place on the ends of her shoulders. She filled it well too. It helped running every morning to keep in shape.

Mike saw this, and his smirk left to one of a surprised father, as Hannah smiled nervously at him.

"So? How do I look?" She asked nervously.

"I feel like I need to bow, for a princess is in front of me." Mike replied, making Hannah giggle before looking in her full body mirror. She smiled at her reflection, as she slipped on her Choir shoes from 6th grade. They still fit and they were extrememly comfy. So was the dress.

"Somethings missing." She said as she looked through her jewelry box.

"What's that?" Mike asked, as Hannah had pulled out a silver chained necklace, with four little stars on the right side of the chain, and medium sized crescent moon, encrusted with small diamonds hanging from the middle of the of the chain.

She quickly put it on and went back to the mirror. "Perfect. Much better." She said to herself.

Mike walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, standing behind her in the mirror. "You look like your mom right now."

"But with your features." Hannah said with her famous duck lips, making Mike chuckle.

"Yes, with my features!" He said back laughing, which made Hannah laugh as well.

"You...you wouldn't happen to know what mom was like...would you?" She asked, making Mike's smile fade to a grin.

"She was a beautiful woman...kind of like you." Mike began as Hannah looked at him by turning around from the mirror. "She thought of others before herself, and she took care of people that needed her. Her heart was gold."

"What did she do for a living?" Hannah asked.

"She was a nurse." Mike said.

"Really?" Hannah smiled as she looked back at her reflection. "I don't think I'd be able to help sick people like she did."

"Well, what is your dream?" Mike asked as he played with his daughter's midnight hair.

"To be known...wheather as a writer, or singer, I don't care. I just want to be heard, since the girl I'm named after didn't get that chance." Hannah answered, surprising Mike.

"Man, I'm raising a deep speaking girl." He said, making Hannah laugh again before a horn honked and the door bell rang.

"That must be Sarah." Hannah said. "I forgot to tell her I might not be going."

"Go, sweetheart." Mike said as he handed her the mask she made.

Hannah looked at him as she took it. "You're letting me go?"

"Its Halloween! Go have fun with your friends."

Hannah smiled as she quickly hugged him and ran off to go downstairs. Mike followed suit, and watched as Hannah opened the front door, revealing an older blond haired girl standing there with a smile.

"Hi Ms. Mills." Hannah said smiling.

"Hi Hannah. You look beautiful." She said.

"Thanks."

"Oh, my; God..." Mike began, making the two at the door look over, and the older woman's eyes widen. "...Sam?"


End file.
